Remembering her
by ShiXiJolyu
Summary: Roxas promises Xion that he will free Kingdom Hearts, as well as saving her and not knowing he will forget her


**Hello people it's Jolyu! and gosh and I really want to write more fanfics after my long break of writing! Sorry if it sucks since it happens to be my first Kingdom Hearts one-shot...**

After she was defeated, she was just a mere puppet that was absorbing the memories of a young boy who has fallen asleep. It was unbelievable that a replica would actually be allies with that someone who was the same as her. But she was just a memory that everyone will forget about, and that includes those who she made friends and eat ice cream with. Her best friends who cared so much for her that they didn't want her to leave them. It was her choice to go away and return to where she truly belongs. Returning something that did not belong to her, those memories of a young girl that the sleeping boy always thought about every day and night and promised that he will come back. But he never did...

It...no - Xion was the reflection and memory of that girl.

Things will never be the same without Xion, and she hoped that everyone be alright without her or having anything to remember her by. It would be quiet amusing that someone would remember a puppet after she disappears. Now, all those memories will return back to their rightful owner and the boy will finally be awake. The puppet was the reason why the boy couldn't wake up by absorbing his memories. She was also a mistake that the organization should have never made which caused her emotions break down into a black depression of nothingness. No one never knew that she felt that way and she has never told anyone about it. Especially the fact that the puppet was not a Nobody, but a weak and useless replica that was created from her best friend, Roxas.

Time flow so fast and the young member of the organization walked to dark gloomy night in the World That Never Was and today makes the 358th day. Roxas has been counting the days from being born to this day. He felt like a zombie on his first days on the organization and he was still developing thanks to Axel. Some members pocked fun of him and he didn't care. He couldn't believe all that has happened, not just him but also to Axel and Xion. The good times and bad times, but they were always there for each other.

Roxas promised that he will free Kingdom Hearts and hopefully save Xion, and he cannot let go of the fact that Xion made him to destroy her. Just like a child who had to throw away his toy that wouldn't be any use for him.

Xion was not a puppet.

And she wasn't an 'it' either.

While walking, Roxas took out something from one of his pocket and it was the little seashell that Xion left behind after she disappeared into the air. It was very pretty as Xion. The pretty pink-yellow seashell lost in the world that was unfamiliar to it and lost, wondering where it's owner has gone. That thought made Roxas sad a little, he has become depressed after his battle. Even tears began to fall as he thought of Xion.

His memories of her will be going away soon...

Speaking of seashells, Roxas knew that his Xion loves collecting seashells and brings one from each mission she was given. When the trio first went to the beach, Xion haven't collected any seashells when they first went there. She really loved going there and saw plenty of seashells laying in the sand but she didn't had time to pick one up, those on the beach were very beautiful and some of them were blue, like the sea.

Before their tragedy happened, Xion did promise her friends that she will bring seashells as gifts seeing that none of them has one. Friends have the sea-salt ice cream but not shells. Will he ever have a shell after he saves his best friend?

That was an answer he couldn't answer.

The sleeping boy - Sora has dreams and memories of that girl, Kairi. Everyone will miss Kairi but not Xion...

Roxas will not be missed either.

_"You can't turn on the Organization!"_

Despite what Axel said, he has to...know why the keyblade chose him.

_"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

And to save Xion...

He didn't care anymore, if they turn him into a dusk or destroy him...

His mission was to save Kingdom Hearts and Xion, he wanted to see his dear friend again. He misses her a lot...Yet, he didn't know that Axel felt the same way.

But there was one question that he wanted to ask the sleeping Sora...will he ever forgive Xion for has happen after he was gone and for taking his memories of Kairi? It is possible for anyone forgive such a sad puppet?

Roxas sighs as he puts away the little lonely shell back into his pocket and try not let anyone gets into his way. The rain was slowing down a bit, if Roxas has to guess it would be Xion crying over the skies. Looking up, he wonders if Xion was up there...somewhere.

"Xion..."

The keyblade's chosen one continues to walk, not knowing that the shadows were watching over him and Xion slowly fading away from his memory...


End file.
